Honey on a Spider's Web
by The Martian Anemone
Summary: "A disgrace, a nation falls out of grace with Heaven when put to the brink.  War-torn scars and a broken spirit, he dissolves.  What am I supposed to live for now when everything is gone?"  Ivan/Gilbert suggested


**Gilbert and Ivan are characters made by Hidekaz Himaruya. Therefore, Hetalia is not mine.**

Please, do enjoy this fiction.

**

* * *

**

_**Honey on a Spider's Web**_

He stared down on what is left of me. His eyes, cold and unbearing, weighed the air around us with hidden remorse and unspoken truths. His amethyst eyes, just beautiful that I can't look away from them, despite the eerie feeling I smiled bitterly at how the situation has turned out. He was assigned to finish me off but now he watches me and tortures me as I await his finishing blow that never came. My defeat was eminent, and so is my end. However, like a cat fond of his ball of yarn, he paws this weak prey, from flesh to the psychological, until he cannot find ways to have his fun. That sadistic bastard, with his empty smiles as hollow as the chest that contains no heart or mercy, enjoys the pain he constantly inflicts me. Each beating to instill weakness and despair increase to humiliating acts of servitude in order to destroy whatever hope and determination left in this broken body I call Gilbert Beillschmidt. Finally, what seemed like endless pain and torture ceased as I was consumed by darkness. I had no idea how long I have been out but when I opened my eyes light had welcomed me and I can't seem to wonder if I'll see old Fritz anytime soon. Although I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, would nations really end up at the place where human spirits go?

The glory days, I hoped, will come to me and restore me to the great nation I was. Those days that I stand tall and believed I will never fall such as those nations that perished and submitted beneath my feet radiate far away from the darkness... And it brought me to West. _West, mein brüder..._ I smiled at the thought of my beloved brother, I'm sure he's fine. After all, I was the one who raised him. I just hope I didn't fail at that aspect. As a child, he looked up to me as the one true descendant of the great Germania as each of my successful missions count down to the glory that I sought. I told him many stories of my victory and left out most of the truths behind them. I wasn't perfect but I'm sure he had realized that as he grew up. Although I hoped I became a good brother to him. He was one thing I didn't want to let down, after what happened in the past. And then, I fell like an angel from grace. The pain all over my body told me I wasn't dead. I'm back to reality from a coma of dreams of years lying in dust, resuscitated from what I saw as death. But upon awakening from a dream, the emergency room that I wished to be in, rescued from the abuse of that man, that scenario is replaced by the feeling of a soft bed in the same torture chamber.

"_This can't be happening… Not again!"_

I tried to move my arm but doing so brought more pain across my body. I groaned. Everything that has happened was a blur. And then, that's when I saw his face, the same person responsible for my despair. The very visage of death himself, cold and unbearing his frosty gaze, looking down on me like a moth to a candle's flame. _"Pitiless fool,"_ he called me.

_"You are one with the Motherland."_

I stopped myself from feeling scared as if it was possible, I gritted my teeth at the words he said but I felt so helpless at the same time. I knew it was the truth. I knew I wasn't and can never be the same Gilbert anymore. I am no longer the embodiment of great nation of Prussia. I'm now just a toy to the one who brought me to my knees and begged for his now worthless life. But what's the point of groveling like a dog in heat when the life you live is now the cesspool of self-loathing and humiliation. His cold hands touched my face and I tried my best to look away but the pain has limited my movements. I'm numb. I've gone numb under the sudden pressure around me. I was thinking of any insult I could throw at him but my mind has gone blank. I can't help but stare at his amethyst eyes, and his platinum locks touched my face as he hovered above me. The air around us gets denser and heavier as he approaches closer. In autopilot, my body stiffens and goes limp under his crushing weight.

_"Choke." _As he grabbed me by the throat, suffocating under his grasp.

_"Scream." _But the fear has made me silent.

_"Hide." _What's the use if he can still see me? I'm not even a ghost yet, but I'll soon be. I hope.

_"Cower." _What dignity do I have left to make me seem a strong nation? I have fallen down from my former glory.

_"Surrender." _

And then, I was beaten down again. What hope do I have left?

Headstrong, I push away those thoughts, but my fear overwhelms me, just like the pain that surges sluggishly in my veins. Everything goes silent. All I can see is him, mouthing me to surrender and submit. White, then blurred, I fall back to despair.

_"You bastard what more do you want of me? Are you happy of what I've become" I spoke, no longer afraid of the worst after all what was worse than being like this? Than having been dissolved, being a mere existence of nothing?" _

With his warm hand, he caressed my cheek as if it were a small bird perched on his hand. And then suddenly, I met with the same fist that left me bruised. Unconscious, I fell into the darkness again. His breath a warm whisper to my ear, but left my hollow shell an eerie reality so icy like the snowy frost.

_"My dear,"_ he mockingly whispered in its bitter sweetness. _"What is it that you don't understand? Haven't you forgotten that you are now my bitch?"_

_**END**_

* * *

Author's Note: This a collaborative piece done via YM! with my good friend moonlightgirl11. As it is, it seems rough but let's not forget last minute editting. Sorry for not updating with -Man fanfic _Simplicity_'s chapters.

I love you, twin bro!


End file.
